


smash ultimate but it's a chatfic and my mains are dumb

by alaskalius



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskalius/pseuds/alaskalius
Summary: yeah





	smash ultimate but it's a chatfic and my mains are dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [smash ultimate but it's a gay ass chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499489) by [Anichibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi). 



<Wednesday, May 28 - 10:34 AM>

Rosalina: Hey everyone! I opened this chatroom so everyone can talk without having to meet up!

Peach: Hello!!

Corrin: Uhhhhhh

Corrin: But why

Rosalina: Didn't I just say why?

Corrin: Oh lmao

Cloud: what the fuck

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

Roy: stop blowing up my notificationsssssssss

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

Corrin: Idk what's going on can someone tell me?

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

Cloud: shut the fuck up marth for the love of god

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

Cloud: someone kick him from this chat

Peach: On it

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

<Marth has been kicked from the chatroom>

Corrin: So I don't understand can someone tell me what's going on

Roy: oh myyy god there's no mute button

Link: um

Zelda: This is interesting..

Roy: i'm drunk

<Marth has entered the chatroom>

Cloud: im going to hang myself

Corrin: Why is everyone ignoring me

Roy: cause no one likes you

Corrin: :(

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

Zelda: Ummmm?

Peach: This turned quickly

Cloud: wait why do i hear music getting louder oh god 

Rosalina: What's going on?

Cloud: oh my god it's joker RUN

Corrin: NO WHAT????? JOKER???

Peach: OMG

<Joker has entered the chatroom>

Joker: YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMINGGGGG

Corrin: SPARE US

Pit: wHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO

Peach: OMG

Daisy: OMG

Rosalina: OMG

Ganondorf: OMG

ruckley: ssssssdddddddddddddddddddddddsaaa

Peach: Who is that?

Samus: Ridley

Samus: Kick him

<ruckley has been kicked from the chatroom>

Cloud: what the fuck is going on

Corrin: Agreed

Pit: wow okay..

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaaa

<Marth has been kicked from the chatroom>

<Marth has entered the chatroom>

<Marth has been banned from the chatroom>

Ike: So is anybody going to explain what's going on?

Corrin: FINALLY somebody else asks

Cloud: i literally have no idea sooooo

Roy: im at the club with takumi

Roy: he's drunk

Corrin: What?

Roy: [bruh.jpg]

Roy: he just threw up

Cloud: no

Roy: what

Cloud: stop

Roy: stop what

Cloud: existing

Pit: Now That's What I Call Edgy™

Corrin: Okay then

Joker: WWWhat is up drama alert nation im your host killer keemstar

Cloud: someone kick joker

Peach: No

Cloud: he makes me want to commit fake smash ball

Rosalina: Oh

Pit: same tbh

Cloud: okay you know what

Cloud: joker. you, me, midgar now, 3 stock no items

Joker: Why tho

Cloud: dont ask just do it now

Pit: can i join???

Cloud: no

Pit: ok

Roy: s

<Marth has entered the chatroom>

Peach: OMG

Pit: how did he get in?

Joker: Hax

Rosalina: I thought I permanently banned him?

Cloud: joker where are you im waiting

Joker: Coming

Pit: oh my god everyone let's watch

Peach: Agreed

Joker: I'm still confused

Marth: Whhhaaaaaaaaaa

Corrin: Marth can you say anything other than "Whhhaaaaaaaaa"

Marth: No

Peach: You just did

Marth: Fuck

Cloud: wtf who ate my chicken nuggets

Pit: this might be what you're looking for

Pit [joker_ate_them.jpg]

Daisy: OMG

Cloud: joker get over here im going to kick your ASS

Joker: No

Roy: s

Peach: I'm confused?

Rosalina: Me too

Samus: yeah what the fuck is going on

Peach: I'm having a tea party with Kirby right now

Daisy: What? Why didn't you invite me??

Peach: You're lame

Daisy: :(

Rosalina: Wow

Pit: Family Feud

Samus: they're not related

Pit: they are now

Cloud: alabama

Corrin: What's alabama

Peach: Alabama? Is that a magic word? Alakazam?

Cloud: nvm

Zelda: Hmm

Zelda: Why don't we share something about ourselves?

Cloud: im gay

Zelda: Nevermind bad idea

Cloud: JOKER

Joker: WHAT

Cloud: IM WAITING

Joker: OKAY

Cloud: IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS

Joker: OKAY

Joker: I MEAN NO

Joker: FUCK HOW DO YOU DELETE TEXT MESSAGES

Rosalina: You don't :)

Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cloud: oh my god stop spamming you cringy bastard

Joker: Looks like someone needs a hug

Joker: Get over here

Cloud: no

Cloud: no.

Cloud: joker??

Cloud: joker i swear to god

Cloud: jOKER NO

Cloud: JOKER Nsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssdccccccccccccccccccccc.,.. ,,............

Peach: OMG did he actually??

Samus: HA

Samus: [theyre_hugging_oh_my_god.jpg]

Peach: LOL

Pit: PFFF

Rosalina: Wow

Cloud: JOKER YOU BAStARD

Joker: ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
